


Through a Glass, Darkly

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [46]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Dollhouse - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi, not actually RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: Any, Any, likes watching in a mirror. Joe has a thing about reflections. Set post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through a Glass, Darkly

Evan wasn't much of an exhibitionist, so the first time Joe asked if they could have sex in front of the large mirror in his bedroom, Evan was a little hesitant, but it wasn't like they were making a sex tape, and Evan knew Joe had a thing about mirrors, so he went along with it. Joe had a tendency to check himself in nearby reflective surfaces, like he was afraid he'd disappear if he couldn't see himself. It wasn't vanity, it was something else. Evan couldn't imagine what it must have felt like, years of looking in the mirror and seeing the wrong face. Yes, John Sheppard as Evan knew him wore Joe's face, but he'd didn't wear it as Joe had, or would have, if he'd had control of his own body, so Evan stopped Rodney and Jennifer from teasing Joe when he checked his reflection for the hundredth time in the space of an hour. When Joe's hair started to grow out, when he managed to build enough of his own wardrobe that people didn't give him a double take or mistake him for John all the time, he started to relax a little. And Evan realized that Joe must have had memories of himself having sex with all kinds of people as versions of himself that weren't him, so if he wanted to be able to see himself and know it was _him_ in Evan's arms and not someone else, that was totally okay.  
  
The first time Evan got to watch himself and Joe climax together was incredibly hot, so the next time Joe asked, Evan said yes without hesitation. Joe was a beautiful man, not just in the traditional sense that heads turned when he passed (they did, but that was usually new recruits who'd heard legends about John Sheppard or new scientists who'd heard about cloning and imprint tech). Joe was beautiful in a sense none of the others understood, because they'd never taken the time to appreciate the harmony of the lines of his body, the way they flowed and curved so perfectly. Evan tried to appreciate Joe whenever he had the chance.  
  
He was headed into the kitchen to fire up the oven and see about baking a cake for Sam Carter's birthday when he saw John and Joe sitting at the table together, poring over one of Joe's math journals. Evan paused, because he'd been yelled at by Rodney enough times to know what interruptions could do to moments of genius, and waited till it was safe to say hello.  
  
Only Joe said, "Thanks, John," and leaned in, pressed a kiss to John's cheek, and Evan's brain froze.  
  
Because...damn.  
  
He hadn't expected how hot that would be, which must have been stupid, because he was living in a house with two of an incredibly attractive man (sort of, only on the surface, different haircuts now), and it had been a very chaste kiss.  
  
Someone bumped into Evan's shoulder, and he raised a closed hand in the silent military gesture for "stop".  
  
But Joe and John were back to their math, and Evan's heart rate returned to normal.  
  
"What's going on?" Rodney asked. "Why are we stuck in the doorway? Because unless there's a Wraith in the kitchen, nothing is getting between me and my coffee." He craned his neck to peer past Evan and sighed.  
  
"John, what have I told you about that?"  
  
John blinked. "What? I have some natural math skills of my own, you know. Besides yours."  
  
Rodney waved a hand. "Sitting so close to Joe like that. You almost broke Evan."  
  
Joe blinked. "Oh, Evan, I just – that kiss – I'm not cheating on you –"  
  
"I know," Evan said. "I just, uh –"  
  
John smirked. "You perv."  
  
"Not a perv!" Evan protested. "I just – men don't usually kiss to express affection, is all."  
  
John raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Men who aren't dating. Men who are American." Evan was floundering. No one was buying it.

Rodney shoved Evan in the spine. "Out of my way. I need coffee already."

Evan stumbled into the kitchen. "Sorry. I – cake. I'm going to make Sam a birthday cake." He headed for the cupboards, fully aware of the blush creeping up his neck, the others amused at him.

Sam's birthday cake was a huge success on base, and Evan pretended he didn't notice Rodney, John, and Joe crowded together, whispering and plotting some way to capitalize on his continued embarrassment (because a prank cooked up by three geniuses was something no one could prepare for).

So Evan was surprised as all get-out when he woke up on his birthday and Joe and John were standing beside his bed, shirtless, both of them quivering with tension but wearing matching grins.

Rodney stood behind them, propping up a massive mirror.

"Don't get used to this," Rodney said. "I don't share." But he was grinning, and Evan knew he wasn't the only one who'd be enjoying this present.


End file.
